marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Keller
|title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |affiliation = * |status = Deceased |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Missing Pieces'' *''Window of Opportunity'' *''Code Yellow'' |actor = Lucas Bryant|DOD = 2019}} Agent Keller was a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative who was recruited by Melinda May under Alphonso Mackenzie's leadership. He became member of the new STRIKE and had commenced a relationship with Yo-Yo Rodriguez. However, just as Keller and Rodriguez had both decided to inform Mackenzie of their new relationship, Keller had been infected by a parasitic alien that began destroying his body, resulting in Rodriguez then being forced to kill Keller out of mercy, saving dozens of other lives. Biography Recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D. Romance with Yo-Yo Rodriguez When S.H.I.E.L.D. returned to the public again under Alphonso Mackenzie's leadership, he had Melinda May recruit people for the organization, which included Keller, who became one of their tactical members, going on field missions as apart of STRIKE. Keller recommended to them his friend who lived in his town, Fox for S.H.I.E.L.D. During his time in S.H.I.E.L.D., Keller had begun a relationship secretly with Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who had broken up with Mackenzie due to his position in S.H.I.E.L.D. They would continue to not tell anybody about their relationship, including Mackenzie, which Keller feared him finding out due to his intimidating stature.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces Reality Distortions .|Fox, Keller and Alphonso Mackenzie|Missing Pieces}} with Melinda May]] In 2019, S.H.I.E.L.D. was searching for reality distortions that had occurred a few times in different locations. Sometime after, they had four STRIKE teams in position when another started to emerge. Alpha team, which included Keller co-piloting a Quinjet with May, checked in with Mackenzie and waited for a signal. Fox traced the signal to Indiana and sent the coordinates to Keller, so the Alpha team headed to the location. They arrived in Indiana where they spotted an unknown man at the spot of the signal. Keller got a shot lined up while May asked him to surrender. However, instead of surrendering, the man fired at the Quintet, shooting it out of the sky, causing it to crash. Fortunately, no one was seriously injured by the crash, but the assailant got away. Keller noted that the electronics in the Quintet were fired and then called HQ to get an extract, thinking that Mackenzie would be worried, which May corrected, saying he will be pissed. They were then picked up by an extraction team and brought back to the Lighthouse, where Mackenzie was unhappy with the results of the mission. ]] Keller informed him that he had a shot but was stopped by May, which Mackenzie told him was the right move, due to the kids in the potential crossfire. They then tried to figure out exactly what all these reality distortions were and how they could try and stop whatever it was. They were at least able to learn that it was a man that is causing these distortions. Mackenzie then opened the discussion for any theories that could help in the search, which Fox volunteer Keller for his idea. Keller told them about his and Fox's theory: that the locations where all the distortions were formed sit on the , which would help them narrow their search. Mackenzie then decided to follow up on this theory, ordering Keller and Fox to continue their research. Mackenzie then went to his office for his check-in, which caused Fox to be curious on who the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to check in with. Keller told him that is was Mackenzie's boss, Phil Coulson, who had left Mackenzie some records to help him. talk about their relationship]] Later, Keller caught up with Yo-Yo after her training session with May to ask for her permission as a unit commander for he and Fox to search through some data to follow up on their theory. She granted him access, and as he was leaving, she informed him that May was suspecting their relationship, causing him to turn back. He then asked about their what they should do about it, which Yo-Yo suggested they take some time off from each other to draw away suspicion, not because she was afraid of Mackenzie finding out, something Keller was. However, Keller believed they should tell him rather than he finds out another way and it causes more problems. Destruction of the Museum of Natural History ]] When they discovered a device from a corpse melded into a wall, Fox located the coordinates set in it, which was on the Ley Lines, and Mackenzie sent a team out to the location. Keller, May, Yo-Yo and Fox headed out to the location, which was the Museum of Natural History, where they surrounded the museum upon their arrival. They cleared all the civilians nearby, and begun to approach the museum when a woman came out screaming about her son. Keller signaled Fox to get the woman, as he continued to slowly approach the museum. However, he noticed two people leave the museum from the side, and when he turned back to Fox and the woman, he realized that it was a distraction and called for everyone to get down. An explosion then went off, destroying the museum, and causing the agents, along with Keller, to be knocked out by the blast. Shorty after the explosion, a truck emerged and a man who looked like Phil Coulson came out and killed Fox and left.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces ]] The S.H.I.E.L.D. team recovered and then returned to the Lighthouse, where Mackenzie honored Fox, as Keller mourned his friend. Mackenzie ordered that they continue in their search for the disturbances that had occurred, tasking Keller with going through the security feed from the museum to see if they missed anything, anda signing Yo-Yo to help. Keller, still saddened by Fox's death, complied and he and Yo-Yo went to look through the footage, including footage of Fox's dead body. Yo-Yo told him not to torture himself over it and went to comfort him. ]] Keller then talked about how he knew Fox before S.H.I.E.L.D., and how he resembled himself ten years earlier, which Yo-Yo claimed that it was giving himself a lot of credit. She then assured him that she'll be there for him if need be, which confused Keller due to the conversation they had the day before on taking a break. However, Yo-Yo disregarded that conversation as being then, and that things were different. They were interrupted when they received a message about a sighting at a shipping yard in Cincinnati, Ohio of the unknown people who mysteriously arrived on Earth. Robbery of Charmont Jewelers When May and Yo-Yo were sent to the location, back at the Lighthouse, they received another sighting, this time at a Charmont Jewelers. So, Mackenzie dispatched Keller with a STRIKE team to Cincinnati, Ohio, where they would meet up with May and Yo-Yo to stop the man who looked like Coulson. When they were joined by the other agents, the team entered the store, where Keller checked on the dead security guards. They then made their way to the vault, noting that they were still in there as no one could have left at any point. May then requested to see inside the vault, so Keller handed her a inferred device which allowed her to see more people then what was recorded going into the vault, leading to her believe that there was another point of entry, causing her to leave once she realized where they were entering from. The team then proceeded to try and get into the vault, which was blasted shut from the outside, by burning through the door. However, this took some time, despite going their fastest, especially when hearing the terrified screams of the hostage. They were also unaware that May was on the other side already, fighting the enemies by herself. They finally were able to open the vault; but only found May in there, alone, confused on where everyone went, and how she got in there. They then returned back to the lighthouse, once again losing these new enemies, and still unaware of their intentions.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.02: Window of Opportunity Infected by a Parasitic Alien To be added Personality Keller was a likable and funny person, that got along with everyone, as well as being an ideal soldier. He didn't hold himself to a serious account, often making levity of situations and even himself, but was also focused on the mission whenever it arose. He was also very noble, as seen when he wanted to tell Alphonso Mackenzie about his relationship with Yo-Yo Rodriguez, rather than it being revealed some other way. Abilities *'Marksman': To be added Equipment Weapons To be added Facilities *'Lighthouse': Keller operated from the Lighthouse during his time working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Director **Melinda May - Colleague **Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Colleague, Love Interest and Killer **Fox † - Friend and Former Colleague **More - Colleague **Julian - Colleague **Runco - Colleague **Marcus Benson - Colleague **Diaz - Colleague Enemies *Sarge's Squad **Sarge **Snowflake **Jaco Behind the Scenes *The casting notes had the character listed as Damon and was slated for only a single appearance before the role was slightly expanded. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:STRIKE Members Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Yo-Yo Rodriguez